


Finding Her

by BoringNerd03



Category: Scarab Beetle Series - C. L. Stone, The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: 14 Mates, All 14, Anxiety, C.L. Stone, Depression, Eventual Smut, Ghost Bird - Freeform, Mates, Multi, Poly, Reverse Harem, Scarab Beetle, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, The Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringNerd03/pseuds/BoringNerd03
Summary: The fourteen kings have been searching for their mate for many millennia with no progress. It won't be long now before the lack of a mate starts to slowly kill the kings.⇋Meet Emma Eliseo, a 15-year-old girl that enjoys Netflix, musicals, books, and nature, along with food... definitely food.Everyday Emma is hoping that a fanfiction about the Blackbourne and Toma team is updated until she is suddenly thrust into a world full of supernatural creatures that are ruled by her favourite/favorite fictional(?) characters.Emma: whole or universal. Exactly what she is to the kings. How will they navigate the new experience?A/N - There will be swearing, violence, perhaps blood and gore, sexy times;), anxiety, depression, and self-hate/body hate. You have been warned.





	1. 1 ♥ Searching For Her

The feelings radiating off of the meeting room was anxiousness, frustration, and impatience. Inside the fourteen kings wait in various stages of annoyance. All of their faces, even the normal blank canvas of King Blackbourne's face, was starting to show their desperation.

Phil Roberts, a healer and one of the kings' oldest friend enter the room causing all fourteen males to come to attention and hope to shine in their eyes.

"Boys, why don't we have a seat and get on with the meeting?" He suggested, both his face and tone giving away nothing.

After a few minutes, everyone found their places and were waiting (im)patiently for the news. The first sign that there would be no celebration later was that Phil's normally bright and kind eyes purposefully avoided the young kings' gazes.

"The good news is there is no bad news, in other words, we still haven't been able to find her," Phil was interrupted by many loud and booming voices showing their displeasure and the crashing of a handful of chairs, "we've gotten more people looking for her all around the clock but our resources are being exhausted, I know that you're the kings and all but we don't have a never-ending line of volunteers." Phil regretfully informed eye the boys that were pacing the room to make sure that they didn't put any holes in the walls.

Phil made sure not to voice the suggestion of calling off the search for the kings' seemingly invisible mate. All the previous time he even brought up the subject it ended in the repair crew being called in to repair the meeting room that in the past has taken quite the beatings. Such a team player.

After a few minutes of mostly one-sided conversation about other important happenings, all of the kings left the room to go work out their feelings, hopefully without too many drinks and weapons but Phil isn't holding his breath.

Watching the last of the boys exit the room Phil is left with the passing thought that they were gonna die from the lack of a mate before she would show up.


	2. ♥ I'm Not in Kansas Anymore

Swiftly making my way up the stairs in the dark lighting is not always the easiest, especially if you're trying to be quiet but alas, the show must go on. 

Finally making my way up the stairs without hearing any movement in my parents' room I stealthily sneak past their wide open door doing what might have been a slightly unnecessary tuck and roll to make sure that I wasn't seen. Wow just imagining what would happen if my mother and stepfather woke up to see their daughter prancing around in an oversized sweater and lacy black undies makes me shake with laughter.

Doing a dramatic tiptoe I bulldoze my way to where the man of my dream resides. Moving towards Henry, my future husband or otherwise known as the fridge, I throw open the doors and look inside to see what snacks are available for a nice 2 am snack. 

Blatantly ignoring the judgemental look of all the fresh fruits and veggies I push them to the side and look around for something that I like. Realising that I ate the last of the chocolate cake when I got home from school I cuss my younger self for not saving it for current me I make my way over to the baking cabinet I take out the milk chocolate chips that are supposed to be for cookies and close the doors before standing in the dark for 30 seconds to let my eyesight adjust so that I can make my way through the minefield of a living room.

Slowly advancing with caution I squint my eyes to try to see my baby sisters toys that are laying haphazardly around the house but mostly centred in the living room. 

Ambling through the living room I have my guard all the way knowing from past experience that one false step can set off one of the toys. God do I hate baby toys, they're so loud and noisy.

Upon arriving at my room I carefully place my chocolate chips on my bedside table and take the last few steps to my bed at a high speed and belly flop onto my bed.

Hastily grabbing the chocolate I reach for my laptop and turn off my lap while unpausing the episode of Orange is the New Black on Netflix. I manage to squeeze in five more episode before I start nodding off.

《❖۵●۵❖》

Slowly and begrudgingly I begin to wake up, noticing right away that something was wrong but being too tired to really check it out, and frankly I have 0 fucks to give.

After who knows how long I finally wake up enough to figure out what is wrong and boy oh boy are there plenty of things that I can point out and I haven't even opened my eyes yet.

1\. I can smell wet gravel, garbage, and fast food

2\. The ground is hard

3\. I can hear people talking, walking shouting, along with the sounds of heavy traffic

Opening my eyes I take in the sight of a garbage bin pushed up against a very large red brick wall and slowly start to get up and try to find out where I am, obviously, I am in an alleyway of a city. That much I know for sure, what city I am and how I got here are also very big questions but I'm going to focus on trying to not have an anxiety attack and to try and get shelter.

Scooting back so that I am against the brick wall and pressed to the side of the garbage bin so that I am out of view from people that are walking past I notice that my school bag is also here so I reach out and pull it to me and search the inside to see if there are any clues as to where I am.

Inside my bag, there is my laptop, phone, chargers, a couple different pairs of clothes, and my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. Nothing about how I got here or where I am. Taking out my phone I turn it on and see that I, of course, don't have any reception or wifi to call anyone.

The situation is starting to sink in now and my heart is beating concerningly fast and my breathing is starting to pick up until I am gasping for breath. Okay, maybe I do have a lot of fucks to give.

Why do unnatural and concerning things have to always happen to me? Why me?! Some sick fuck must be really getting a kick out of watching all of this.

Shaking and crying hold my breath until I feel like I'm going to pass out then let it go and breath for ten seconds and repeat the steps again until I finally somewhat stable. 

Trying to figure out what to do next I notice something out of the corner of my eye and turn my head to see a door in the building opposite the one I was leaning against. 

Grabbing my bag I walk towards the door hesitantly and pause in front of the door with my hand of the handle and hope to all things holy that I don't run into anyone or attract any attention. 

《❖۵●۵❖》

After having walked around the building for a pretty decent time I find a male bathroom but there's no female one in sight. I haven't seen anyone in the entire time I've been here so I decided to just go in. 

Looking at myself in the mirror in disgust I begin to make myself presentable so in the off chance that I do run into someone I won't send them running for the door. 

After having brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, put my glasses on, and got dressed out of my pyjamas I walk out the door with just a little more confidence. 

After walking around for about 10 minutes according to my phone I come across an elevator and after an internal debate, I press the button for going up. It's not a long time before I hear the ding of the elevator and step into the open doors and a very large elevator.

Looking at the buttons I notice that I am on floor B (perhaps basement), then there is P (parking maybe) and I decide to press 1 and see what happens.

When the doors open I notice a lot of people, stepping out of the elevator I move out of the way of the family with blue balloons I quickly take in the scene and come to an educated guess that I am in a hospital. 

Ducking my head I hastily make my way towards the large sliding doors that are only 30 feet (9 metres) away. I'm so close to the doors that I can feel the gust of wind when it opens when I bump into someone.

Looking up into the face of a gentleman with kind blue eyes, crows feet, age spots on his thinning cheekbones, and white thinning hair, with a white doctors coat over some happy blue scrubs.

"S-S-Sorr-rry, I...I-I, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry. Sorry." I managed to choke out, stuttering at the beginning because of my wonderful, brilliant social anxiety.

As I was walking away I heard him call out to me, "Wait! Could you follow me" his voice was equally kind as his appearance but when I turned around he was staring at my... tattoo? on my neck with knowing eyes and that is what scared me enough to make a dash towards the door.

"Guards! Stop her!" I heard the man yell out and that really spooked me and made my anxiety start to rear its ugly head. 

Seeing two very large men step in front of the door blocking my escape route I quickly turn around ready to bolt back to the elevator or find stairs but stop in my tracks when the guy stops in front of me, "Miss, please just calm down, you're not in trouble, I just want to talk." He calmly stated.

Of course I didn't listen because I'm scared out of my mind so I turned to the side and started to bolt down a hallway hoping to get away from them, maybe find an empty room where I can collect but with the guards size, physical state, and knowledge of the outlay of the building I wasn't overly optimistic. 

It was probably only a minute before the guards caught up to me and grabbed my arm and started to lead me towards some predetermined place. 

Struggling against their hold I did everything that I could think of, kicking, punching, screaming, tripping, confuse, distract, and anything that popped into my mind but nothing worked.

Reaching a room the guards shoved me through the door and closed it and locked it behind me. Picking myself up I notice that I am in a decently sized room that is almost completely padded. There's a bed and a large window that is 10 feet (3 metres) high. The window is obviously for onlookers to look into the room that I am currently in.

Those asshats put me in a padded room meant for mentally insane people. They think I'm crazy, well they ain't wrong.

At least they let me keep my bag with me, I would have had an absolute fit if they touched it. I have no clue as to where I am and it's the only tie that I have to my home right now.

I'm pulled out of my train of thought by movement in the corner of my eye. The doctor from earlier is in the observation room watching me while talking on the phone. 

Walking toward the corner underneath the window I take off my bag and curl up in a ball trying, desperately to keep all my emotions at bay.

《❖۵●۵❖》

Phil's (The Doctor's) POV

Walking into the room that overlooks the room that the strange girl is currently in I finally connect with the boys. 

"You might want to come quick, I think I found her."

《❖۵●۵❖》

 

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave comments, constructive criticism is appreciated.

\- Rou


	3. ♥ Dakota Meets Her

After receiving the call from Dr Roberts the boys were in a state of disarray, each and everyone, including King Blackbourne, was frantically trying to clear their schedules so that they could go meet their mate after so many years of relentlessly searching for their Heart. But alas, between normal king duties, the academy, and the new figure that is causing a headache for the kings and the kingdom only one of them could get time off and that person was King Lee.

Due to being within the same city, it didn't take much time to reach the hospital and by the time the car pulled up to the very familiar building Dakota Lee was shaking with nerves not looking much like a king and more like a boy asking his crush on his first date. 

Quickly making his way into the building Dakota made his way hastily to the room where his mate lay, having counted the rooms until he reached the room number he memorised two minutes into the drive. 

Opening the bland beige wood door Dakota was greeted with two guards, Dr Phil Roberts, and Erica Lee, his mother, in the room watching over his mate. 

Dakota hated the fact that his mate had to be thrown into a padded room, though he understood that is was best for protection and that she didn't react the best when Phil stopped her.

Rushing over to the window overlooking the room his family's Heart was. Despite his frantic searching of the room, it was a few seconds before Dakota spotted a small bundle of clothing huddled in the corner of the room under the window only half in sight of the observation window. 

"Kota come over here, we have the camera footage pulled up so you can see her better," Eric said calmly knowing that this was a big moment for her son.

Dakota looked over at the computers that he missed when he entered the room and saw his mate curled up in the corner with her eyes closed hiding her surely breathtaking eyes. 

Her light brown hair flowed around her face in natural waves. Her perfect face was partially relaxed but he was observant enough to know that she wasn't asleep. Her eyebrows were shapely, but it looked natural, her cute button nose, her fair skin, her naturally pink lips, everything about her was beautiful. She was wearing a green hoodie that looked like it was swallowing her small figure whole and black form-fitting jeans. 

Two eyebrows, two eyes, one nose, one mouth, two arms, ten fingers, and two legs. He would have counted her toes if they weren't hidden by her shoes. 

"She's mainly stayed in the corner, only coming out when lunch was brought in. She's mostly been staring off into space or sleeping," Dr Roberts informed in an attempt to get the young king to relax.

Turning Dakota's forest green eyes made contact with Dr Roberts, "I need to meet her, I need to speak to her." 

Nodding Dr Roberts lead the way out of the room with Dakota and two guards following with his mother staying behind to let him have his special moment in a little bit more amount of peace.

Dr Roberts entered the needed code into the keyboard beside the door, a low beep sound confirmed that it was the correct code and that the door was now unlocked.

While Dakota took a step into the room Phil moved back in respect of the special moment that was taking place and the guards went to either side of the door to make sure nobody tried to get in and to make sure that the girl stayed in. 

Dakota walked in and instantly his mate was up on her feet in a defensive stance ready for a fight. 

King Dakota gasped at the beauty of his mate in front of him and his shining forest green eyes connected with the most amazing golden-brown eyes that he has ever seen.

━●━●●━●━●⬤●━●━●●━●━

Emma's POV

For the past three an a half hours I have been staring off into space bored as all hell due to the fact that I don't have internet. I'm starting to think that they put me in this room to do some form of creative torture, not giving someone any form of entertainment or internet, no direct human contact, and having someone constantly watching over you like your some kind of problematic pet guinea pig.

It was just as I was starting to drift off that the eerie feeling of being watched intensified and I knew that other people were in the observation room. Keeping my eyes closed I silently wished for the people to go away so that I could sleep.

●●● ●●● ●●●

By my guess, ten minutes have passed since more people have entered the observation and I've been in a half asleep state for the past five, too anxious with a large number of people watching me.

It would suck if the feeling of a group of people watching me is just in my imagination but I could totally see that happening.

That thought was erased from my head when I heard the telltale sign of the door opening and then the feeling of cooler air that smells of disinfectant and... hospital, come on you all know what I'm talking about, right? I'll just assume you do.

Quickly leaping up to take a defensive pose, muscles tense and ready to take any sort of action that is warranted I quickly take in who is bothering me. 

Shining black dress shoes, black washed jeans that somehow looked more formal than casual oddly enough, a semi-formal hunter green shirt that was tucked into the pants and sleeves rolled up to just above the elbow, a shapely jaw, high cheekbones, thin brows that were angled at the end, and light brown hair that was a couple inches long, longer on top and brushed back. 

Overall he had fair skin, a medium build, with a decent amount of muscle mass, and a noticeable presence.

A gasp from his very good looking lips drew my attention and my eyes darted up to make contact with emerald green eyes, slightly hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. 

━●━●●━●━●⬤●━●━●●━●━

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it is completely unedited. It was written in one sitting instead of doing a project that was due two days ago.

Procrastination is the worse but I'll fix it later.

God, sorry that was a bad joke. Anyway, I think I'm gonna take a more mature approach, I've already lightly touched an anxiety in the previous chapter but I think I am going to touch more on it and maybe add in depression and self-hate. 

Personally, I struggle with all three and I know reading about sometimes helps me to feel better so I think I'm gonna go more into that, and also I think in future chapters I'm gonna do some sexy time because why not?

What boy(s) should Emma meet in the next chapter?

-Rou


End file.
